


Nostalgia Is A Place I'll Never See

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we both deserve better future if the past is not something we can go back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia Is A Place I'll Never See

If I could turn back time, I would  
go back to the day  
when you had this   
gleaming innocence in your eyes,  
when it was warm and the sun  
was shining on your face,  
making you squint and laugh.  
When you were Raph,  
your mother’s son,  
the one who made her  
smile wider than she thought she could.  
I would go back to that time  
just to hold your hand and maybe  
stop you from going there,  
where your blood went cold,  
pouring from the wound  
into his mouth.  
I would look at you from afar,  
you, growing old with somebody  
you really loved.  
I can’t turn back time,  
I’m sorry.  
I can’t un-make my mistakes and  
I can’t save your life,  
but I can say “I’m sorry I hurt you”  
until you believe me,  
until your hand touches mine  
and your eyes shine again.  
I think we both deserve  
better future  
if the past is not something  
we can go back to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you've enjoyed my work, if you want to read more poetry about these nerds (and poetry in general), I have a blog stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
